Vegas Native Rule 1
by juneprota
Summary: *SLASH* AU. When his family chooses Las Vegas as their vacation destination, Greg decides the city has nothing to offer an eighteen-year-old. Young CSI Warrick Brown sets out to change his mind. ***Sequel "Faded Paper" Added.*** GregWarrick
1. Chapter 1

Vegas Native Rule #1 by juneprota 

Those two weeks after Christmas had always been a big deal in Greg's family. It was the only time of year everyone had time off. Each year someone would choose a vacation destination. They'd all go, and then they would each try to find a way to occupy their time. The intent was for it to be a family vacation, but it never turned out that way. Greg usually saw less of his family during these two weeks than any other time of the year. This year his dad had chosen Las Vegas, which meant his dad would be gambling away the family savings, his mother would be shopping, Papa Olaf would be at the strip clubs, Nana would be seeing the shows, and Greg would be shit out of luck. Because, really, what is there to do for an 18 year old in Vegas?

Greg had spent just over thirty hours in Vegas and he was already bored out of his mind. The only upside to the whole trip was that he got his own hotel suite. His parents and grandparents were right next door of course. But he still had the room to himself and that was all that mattered. It felt like he was living in his own apartment.

After spending the last two hours flipping through channels and finding nothing to watch, Greg left his room to get some ice for soda. For such a fancy hotel, you'd think they'd have an ice machine on every floor. Next to the vending machine was a sign saying the closest one is two floors down. He could've gone down the stairs just to his left. But he was feeling kind of lazy so he headed to the elevator and pressed the button for the 12th floor. Just as the doors started closing, he saw a woman rushing toward the elevator. Being the gentleman that he was he held the doors open for her.

"Thanks, hon. You're a doll." She had a soft Texan accent. She was cute...and scantily dressed. If he swung that way he might have been interested. The elevator stopped on 12. "You know, you're kind of cute. If you get bored in the city, give me a call." She handed him her business card before Greg stepped off the elevator. He walked toward the machine as he read the card. He couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. "Sandy Lane. Escort." Greg never heard of an "escort" handing out business cards. But this was Vegas, wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick and Nick were both surprised when their names were called together. Brass almost never partnered them together. It didn't look good having two Level 1 CSIs working a case together. They were both sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to see what kind of case of case they had pulled, and both groaned when Brass said "trick roll." Trick rolls were about the worse cases to work. They happened all the time. The tricks never had the real name of the prostitute. And the prostitute rarely left any kind of evidence behind. They were nearly pointless to process. Nick and Warrick knew they'd end up spending more time comforting the victim than collecting any real evidence.

The ride to the strip was amiable. It took awhile, but Nick and Warrick had finally formed a comfortable friendship over the last few months. And that friendship only got stronger when Warrick was going through a rough break up a few months ago. He and Stacy had been together for a couple years. The last two months of the relationship hadn't been good, and Warrick had known it was coming to an end, but it'd still hurt when he'd caught her cheating. It'd hurt a lot in fact. Stacy had been his friend first. He trusted her. He thought they'd be able to end things on good terms. He never thought she'd cheat on him, and then she'd confessed to cheating on him for the last 6 months. Warrick had been devastated. But he'd gotten over it, somewhat, with a little help from his new friend. That was three months ago, and Warrick was past ready to move on. But, he hadn't met anyone that caught his eye recently.

Nick pulled the SUV in front of the Bellagio. He and Warrick stepped out and walked into the hotel, taking the elevator to the fifteenth floor. "You take neighbor duty, and I'll talk to the vic."

Warrick rolled his eyes in response. Everyone just loved being woken up in the middle of the night to be asked about prostitutes. He started at the door next to the vic's and began knocking. He made it through three doors, with no responses. Finally at the fourth door someone answered.

Greg wasn't expecting a walking wet dream to be on the other side of his door. Hell, who knows what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't someone that fit the cliché of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Hi, I'm Warrick Brown." Warrick smiled and reached for his badge, but before he could, Greg interrupted him.

"Could you hold on for one sec? Don't go anywhere." Greg didn't give him time to answer and closed the door in Warrick's face. He ran to the bathroom and pulled out his retainer, wet a toothbrush, and ran it over his teeth a few times. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hands over his hair trying to get it to lay down in some kind of order, but gave up on it after a few seconds.

Warrick stood outside of the door and exhaled. He hadn't counted on an attractive half-dressed man to open the door. Maybe today was his lucky day. He smiled when the door swung open again and reached out his hand. "Hi, I'm CSI Warrick Brown, with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Greg reached out to shake CSI Warrick Brown's hand. It was large and warm. He could feel calluses on the palm. Warrick looked Greg over once again. He was younger than Warrick originally thought, couldn't be older than twenty. He was still just wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts, giving Warrick a real good look at his body. He had a swimmer's build, lean but strong. He had deep brown eyes, and slightly curly brown hair.

"I'm Greg Sanders." He gave Warrick his best smile, and he had a killer smile. Warrick had to remember that he was working a case, no matter how boring it might be or how attractive a possible witness was.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. Believe me, I don't mind." Greg hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. Warrick just smiled and looked down the hall before looking back at Greg and clearing his throat.

"There was an incident a few doors down from you and we were hoping you might be able to help us."

"Sure...uhm, do you want to come in?" They'd both been standing in the doorway.

"Uh…sure." Warrick walked into the hotel suite and left the door open behind him. Greg couldn't say he wasn't a little disappointed, but he sat on the edge of his bed and casually leaned back a bit, resting his weight on his hands. Warrick looked at the man sitting in front of him. This guy was either very comfortable in his own skin or he was trying to seduce him. Warrick didn't think it was the latter, unfortunately.

"You said something happened a few doors down?"

"Right. The guy in 1512 had a guest earlier this evening, around 11pm. The guest stole a few of his belongings. He said he heard his guest talking to someone in the hallway, telling them to hold the elevator. Did you hear or see anything, Mr. Sanders?"

"It's Greg. Her name was Sandy Lane." Greg stood up and bent over to look at the balled up clothes on the floor next to the bed. He knew that card had to be somewhere. "She gave me a business card in the elevator. I don't know where I put it." Warrick truthfully wasn't paying attention to what Greg was saying. He was more focused on the pleasant view and letting his imagination take off. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned around to look at Nick.

"There's a DB in Henderson. Brass called us out on it." Nick looked pointedly at Greg and then at Warrick. He tried keeping the smile off his face, but wasn't too successful. "You...uh...want to stay here, man?" Warrick looked at Greg again and wanted to say "hell, yeah." But, he'd never live that down. "Mr. Sanders says he has evidence from our trick-roll. I'll be down in a sec."

Nick laughed, "whatever you say, man," and walked down the hallway to the elevator.

Warrick pulled out one of his own business cards and handed it to Greg. "I have to get going, but if you find that business card, or you remember anything else about her, or if...just give me a call, Greg."

"I'll do that CSI Brown."

Warrick tossed a grin Greg's way. "It's Warrick. Just Warrick. I'll see you around." And with that, Warrick and Greg parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg didn't get a lot of sleep that night. His mind kept drifting to Warrick's full lips, large hands, and pretty green eyes. He was the hottest guy Greg had ever seen. Perfect. And Greg had a feeling Warrick might be a little interested in him. Even if he wasn't, Greg was going to go for it. He was only here for two weeks. If he made a complete fool of himself, he'd never have to see Warrick again.

That morning, Greg tore through his things to find Sandy Lane's business card. An hour later he was doing a victory dance. Now he had an excuse to call Warrick.

Warrick's business card just had his work number on it. He dialed the number, putting in the extension. It went straight to voicemail. Greg frowned. He dialed the number without the extension and got the receptionist.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Hi, may I speak to CSI Warrick Brown."

"Warrick Brown...I'm not familiar with him...let me check...we got a few new hires on the night shift a few months back...yeah, Warrick Brown. I'm sorry, he won't be in until 11pm this evening. Can I direct you to someone else?"

"No, that's alright. Thank you." Greg hung up his phone and fell back on his bed. Now he'd have to wait around all day for 11pm to get here.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Greg stared at himself in the mirror. He had debated with himself all day. But he'd finally come to a decision. He was going to give the card to Warrick in person. All Warrick needed was the phone number. If he just called, Greg wasn't sure he'd get to see Warrick again though.

He couldn't remember a time where he'd put more thought into what he was wearing. There were clothes all over the hotel room. He'd finally decided on a dark purple button down shirt, his mother had bought him but he'd never worn, and a pair of lighter jeans. He tried doing something with his hair, but gave up. He had let it grow out over the last few months, and the curls were starting to show. Overall Greg thought he looked good.

His grandparents were spending most of their time on the strip, so Greg borrowed their rental car. He'd pulled directions to the Las Vegas Crime Lab from MapQuest. Greg parked in front of the lab. He felt a little weird going in, but it was obvious the place was busy. All the lights were on, people were walking around. He checked his watch, 11:15pm. He walked to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I'm here to talk to Warrick Brown about a case."

The receptionist smiled. "Sure, I'll page him."

Greg sat down in a chair across from her desk. Within minutes, Warrick was walking toward him with a smile on his face, which only made Greg smile in return. "Hey, Greg." He stopped in front of him, and Greg stood up.

"Hi, Warrick."

"We can go in here to talk." Warrick led him to one of the many glass walled rooms. Warrick leaned against a table, while Greg stood in front of him.

"I found that business card I was looking for last night." Greg pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Warrick took it from his hand and slipped it into his shirt pocket. "Thanks, this'll help a lot."

"Good." Greg reached for something to say, but Warrick beat him to it.

"You know you didn't have to bring this in. I just needed the phone number on it."

"Oh, well..." Greg decided to go with the truth. "I wanted to see you again."

Warrick ducked his head and smiled. "Well, I wanted to see you too. You have that business card I gave you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Can I see it?"

"Oh, you meant now." He reached for his wallet. "I thought you were just being curious." He listened to Warrick's warm chuckle as he pulled the card from his wallet and handed it to him.

Warrick pulled out a pen and scribbled his cell phone number on the back. He took the card and slipped it in Greg's front shirt pocket. "There's my personal number. I work most nights 11-7. I'm usually in bed by four. Mornings are the best for me. How long are you in town for?"

"We're here for two weeks. We just got in a couple days ago."

"You and your family, right?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah."

"So you haven't seen all the sights, yet?"

"It doesn't seem like there's much to see for someone my age," at Warrick's questioning glance Greg clarified, "eighteen."

"That's not true."

"The clubs are 21 and up, the casinos are 21 and up, and I'm really not interested in seeing Celine Dion or Cher perform anytime soon."

"Oh, you're talking to a Vegas native here. I promise there is fun to be had."

Greg was just teasing Warrick now. "I really don't think so."

Warrick took the challenge. "You want to place a bet on that? I promise you Mr. Sanders, by the end of your two week stay, you'll never want to leave my beloved city."

"You can try to change my mind all you want, Warrick." The door to the room opened, before Warrick could respond.

"Rick we just got called out." Nick looked between his partner and the young man from the night before. "Interrupting something?" He said it with a smile and Warrick new he'd be in for a night of ribbing.

"Mr. Sanders found the business card of our vic's lady friend. He was just dropping it off."

"Oh, good." Nick stood in the doorway, and Warrick tried to will him to leave. When Nick didn't budge, he decided to use his voice.

"I'll meet you by the Denali, Nick. I was just going to see Greg out."

"Whatever you say, partner." Nick left, and Warrick stood up.

"I better get going, or Brass will have my ass."

"Wouldn't want that."

"You want to grab breakfast in the morning? I get off at seven, I usually like to grab some grub afterwards."

It was more than Greg had hoped for. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"I'll pick you up at your hotel tomorrow morning then."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Sounds like a date." Warrick was about to kiss Greg's cheek, but remembered where he was, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He and Warrick walked out of the room and parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick walked into the Bellagio lobby and spotted Greg right away. A smile spread across Warrick's face as soon as he saw him. There was just something about this guy. Yeah, Greg was attractive. Nice body, pretty eyes, sweet smile. But Warrick had met a lot of attractive guys, and none had drawn the same reaction after just one meeting.

"You can take a picture. It'll last longer." Warrick had been caught.

"I'd rather have the real thing."

"Well, I'm all yours." Greg grinned, and Warrick tried not to let his mind delve too far into the innuendo.

"That's good to hear."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg commented on Warrick's choice of radio station almost as soon as he got in the Jeep. "You listen to jazz a lot?"

"I listen to everything. Blues, R&B, Rap, Soul, Rock, Pop. But it all has its roots in Jazz. It's musician's music. What do you listen to?"

"Rock, heavy metal, punk…"

"I bet you listen to it loud too."

Greg smiled at Warrick, "is there any other way to listen to it?"

"Oh, looks like I have a few things to teach you..." Warrick reached for the radio and changed it to a classic rock station.

"I'm sure you could teach me a lot of things."

Warrick kept his eyes on the road, but smiled. "Do you always speak in innuendo?"

Greg thought about it for a second."No, not really."

Warrick dropped his right hand to Greg's knee and glanced at him quickly. "I like it." He squeezed Greg's knee, "it's cute." He brought his hand back to the steering wheel.

XXXXXXXXXX

The diner was interesting. It looked like it had been furnished at a thrift store. There was a mix of different chairs. The majority of the tables looked to be folding card tables. There were more comfortable chairs and sofas in the back, along with a very small stage. Warrick saw Greg looking at it. "Place serves food all day. On the weekend they have local musicians, poets, storytellers come in. This is the most un-Vegas place I know. Discovered it when I was in college."

They sat down at a table in the corner near the windows. "The food is good, and the staff is friendly, but it'll take them all day to give us a menu," Warrick leaned forward on the table, "which means you can tell me all about yourself."

Warrick and Greg spent the entire morning getting to know each other. Greg told Warrick all about his family and life in San Gabriel. Warrick had never laughed so much as when Greg gave ridiculous accounts of his family, his grandfather specifically.

Greg learned that Warrick just graduated college last spring. He started working as a CSI, which is different than a cop, a few months ago. Greg noticed that Warrick didn't dwell on his childhood too much, but he talked of his Grandmother fondly.

Through their conversation they discovered that they had one big thing in common. They both loved science. Greg was planning on majoring in chemistry like Warrick had.

"Well, if you like science, you can't leave Vegas without going to the Science Center. I'm free tomorrow if you're not doing anything."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I think I can fit you in on my tight social calendar."

Warrick smiled. "Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

The science center turned out to be an all day excursion. There were displays and exhibits on the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Repository. There were presentations and interactive virtual tours, along with an actual simulation of how radioactive materials could be placed underground, stored, and retrieved.

Warrick had taken two dates to this place before, and they both bombed, but he could tell that Greg enjoyed himself. In fact, Warrick would say Greg enjoyed it way more than he ever did. He wouldn't shut up about it on their way back to the hotel, but Warrick didn't mind. Greg was cute when he got excited about something.

It was a little after three when Warrick pulled in front of the Bellagio, and he didn't want the date to end.

Neither did Greg. "That was a lot of fun. Did you...uh...want to come up?"

Warrick thought about it for a second, but quickly dismissed the idea. "I think I'll have to pass. I've got to get some sleep if I'm going to be okay for work tonight."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that whole job thing."

"I was thinking we could go to a Wranglers game tomorrow night, though." Warrick clarified at Greg's look of confusion. "Hockey. The game starts at seven. I could pick you up at five. We could grab a little to eat and then head to the game. I'd have to leave right after for work, but it should be fun. You interested?"

Greg responded immediately. "Definitely."

"Good." Warrick reached over the console and brushed his lips against Greg's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Greg."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg took the elevator down to the hotel lobby a little early to visit the 24 hour café attached to the lobby. He usually didn't drink coffee, but he could use the caffeine. He looked at the menu on the wall and ordered the most expensive thing on it, hoping it wouldn't taste like complete shit. He sipped on his Blue Hawaiian coffee and found it didn't taste too bad.

He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about his last two dates with Warrick. They'd been amazing. The guy was perfect. There was no doubt that Warrick was gorgeous. But what really had Greg's mind occupied were all of Warrick's other traits. Greg knew guys who were attractive, and most of them knew it too, and used their looks to get ahead. But Warrick didn't seem like that type of guy. Yeah, he was a little cocky. But, he was cocky about his intelligence and capabilities, and that was a major turn on. He was also the first person outside of Greg's family that actually listened to all of his ramblings. Greg didn't feel uncomfortable going off on a tangent. To top it all off, Warrick was just a good guy. He was by no means a saint. But he was self-aware, which went a long way. He knew his faults and was willing to admit them. No one could make any judgments about him that he hadn't already made himself.

The only flaw Greg could think of was that Warrick lived in Vegas instead of San Gabriel. He was leaving in a week and a half, and the thought of that kind of sucked. Greg watched as Warrick walked into the lobby and looked around for him. Warrick spotted him and started walking over. Greg's eyes didn't leave him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Warrick repeated the words Greg had said to him a couple days ago.

Greg just shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I like the view." He got up and they started walking out of the building toward Warrick's jeep. "You work out?"

Warrick chuckled. "Yeah, when I hit college I decided it was about time I bulked up a bit."

"Oh, so you didn't always look like this?"

"I was about as dorky as a dork could get. Short, big feet, thick glasses. I don't think it could have been worse."

Greg gave a little grimace. "You've obviously never worn head gear."

Warrick laughed. "No, no I haven't. We would've made a pair."

They ended up eating at a little pizza restaurant off the strip. After they'd finished eating, Warrick pulled Greg into the bathroom and tossed him a Wranglers jersey. "Here, put this on." Warrick sat on top of the counter and watched as Greg pulled off his long sleeve shirt and reached for the jersey. "You should probably wear the jersey over your shirt. It's going to be cold."

Greg narrowed his eyes and reached for his shirt again. "Why'd you let me take it off, then?"

"Hey, a guy's got to take what he can get, right?"

Greg smiled. "If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask, Vegas." Greg put on his shirt back on and pulled the jersey over it.

"Come here for a sec."

Greg stepped closer to Warrick until he was standing between the other man's legs. Warrick took out a small tube of face paint. He put some on his finger and marked a "W" on Greg's left cheek. Greg looked at himself in the mirror. "Branding me now? W for Warrick."

Rick laughed, "No, for Wranglers." He moved in and kissed Greg's other, unmarked cheek. "That's not a bad idea though."

Greg looked at his face paint in the mirror and then Warrick. "What about you?"

"I'm too cool for face paint."

Greg pouted, "and I'm not?"

"You're a tourist and it's your first hockey game. You have to go all out." Warrick waited a beat and added, "and no, you're not too cool for face paint."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick paid for the tickets and handed one to Greg as they walked into the stadium. "Games against Idaho can get pretty wild. You just have to remember two very important words, 'you suck.'"

Two hours later, Greg and Warrick were walking out of the stadium and Greg's throat was raw. "I don't think I've yelled so much in my life." Wranglers fans had a reputation for being the meanest and loudest in the ECHL. Every player introduction, goal, penalty, and bad call was an opportunity to tell the other team they sucked. One section was even throwing potatoes onto the ice.

"Yeah, it's a good way to get out a little aggression."

"You come to these a lot?"

Warrick understood what Greg was asking. "Admittedly, I do have a bit of a temper. Well it's more than a bit. But, I try to channel it into something more productive. I boxed for awhile. Exercise and anger management rolled into one."

"Wish I could've seen that."

"I could try scoring some tickets to a boxing match if you want."

"Nah, it's not my kind of thing. You in a pair of shorts and sweaty is."

Warrick nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged too."

They didn't pull up to the Bellagio until 10:30pm. Warrick had to be at work in half an hour.

"You should just skip work and come upstairs with me."

"Wish I could. But I'm the new guy, and I'm pretty sure my boss has it out for me."

"You're the new guy and he already has it out for you?"

"I did mention that I have a bit of a temper, right? And, I don't know if you noticed, but sometimes I can be a little over-confident in my abilities--"

"You're cocky."

Warrick laughed. "Yeah. Brass is too, and he's condescending which grates on my nerves. We butt heads a lot."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess you should go to work then. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me."

Warrick took Greg's chin in his hand and gave him a peck on his lips. "You know, I'm pretty sure it'd be worth it." Warrick kissed Greg again. This kiss was deeper than the others had been. Warrick kissed a little more firmly and Greg opened his mouth, letting their tongues slide together. Greg tasted like coffee and made these sexy little noises in the back of his throat.

Greg slid his hand down from Warrick's shoulder to his chest and pulled back from the kiss. "You have to go to work."

"Don't want to." Warrick was able to get another kiss in before Greg gently pushed him away. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"My family...we always spend New Years Eve and Day together."

"So, I won't be able to see you for two days?"

Greg was hating his family right now. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You're killing me." Warrick sighed. "Alright, give me a call when you get a chance, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg ended up calling as soon as he could free himself from his family, even though he knew Warrick had to be at work in less than four hours, and would most likely be in the middle of a good night's sleep. Greg only had a week left though, and right now he wanted to spend every free moment with Warrick.

"Hey, Vegas."

"Greg? Hey." Greg could hear that Warrick had just woken up. He shouldn't have called.

"Did I wake you up? Of course I did. I'm sorry. You should go back to sleep. I'll call you back when you're done with work." Greg was about to hang up when he heard Warrick.

"No, no, I'm up. It's eight. We can spend a couple hours together before I have to go in."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Warrick was already out of bed and trying to get dressed as he talked on the phone.

"Good. Do you want to, maybe, hang out in my hotel room?"

Warrick knew exactly what Greg was asking, and the idea was so appealing, but he wanted it to be...right. Warrick was so attracted to Greg, physically, mentally, and on some other indefinable level. He wanted Greg, liked him. He was thinking all kinds of verbs he shouldn't be thinking when it came to Greg. Because he knew the first rule of being a Vegas native, you don't get emotionally involved with tourists. Warrick couldn't stop himself though. He didn't want to stop himself. The thought of fucking Greg in his hotel room and then leaving right after to go to work didn't feel right. Greg's body was a thing worth savoring and the simple fact that he was sharing it with Warrick was as well. "Believe me, babe. When I get you alone, naked, and on top of a bed, I'm going to need a hell of a lot more time than two hours."

"Oh." Greg was a little disappointed and a lot flattered. "Okay. What did you want to do then?"

"We're going to see a movie. It'll take me a little longer to get over there. I have something to take care of first. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg was surprised when Warrick led him through the parking garage to an old pick-up truck. "I didn't peg you for the pick-up type."

Warrick laughed. "I'm not. It belongs to Grams, she does a lot of community gardening. I borrowed it for tonight. That's why it took me longer getting over here."

"Why do we need a truck to go on our date?"

"You'll see." They spent the drive talking about Greg's family and their little New Year's celebration, which consisted of everyone getting drunk off their asses and making fools of themselves.

Soon enough they were pulling into Vegas Drive-In. "A drive-in?"

"Yeah. You ever been?"

"Nope."

Warrick paid for their tickets and drove in. "I took a couple dates here in high school."

"I thought you were a dork in high school?"

"I was, but I had dimples." Warrick fiddled with the radio, tuning it to the movie's station. He sat back when he was done and looked at Greg, patting the space next to him. "Come're Greg." Suddenly, Greg understood why Warrick had borrowed the truck with its bench seating. He could sit closer to Warrick.

"So, we're going to make out at the drive-in?" Greg moved closer to Warrick, until he was sitting next to him.

"That was the plan." Warrick took Greg's mouth in a deep kiss. Greg had wanted this for the past three days. Well, he wanted more than kissing. He wanted Warrick in bed with him, naked. He wanted to see him and taste him, and...fuck, he just wanted Warrick, all of him. Greg pushed on Warrick's chest until the man was lying down. Warrick looked shocked for a second, but just smiled and pulled Greg on top of him.

They'd been at the drive-in for an hour when Warrick thought to look at the clock. Both he and Greg had their shirts off. Warrick was on top of Greg. He was sucking Greg's neck while his hands were roaming over Greg's back and sides. All of his movements were so deliberate and controlled and it was driving Greg crazy. He couldn't understand how Warrick could have so much control when he'd lost the last bit of his over half an hour ago. He didn't know that Warrick's movements were so deliberate because he was desperately trying to maintain control. He was seconds away from just pulling Greg's too tight jeans off and taking him right there.

The boy was really trying to kill him. He wouldn't stay still. He was constantly moving against Warrick and his hands...Greg was random, as were his touches. His touches varied from firm to feather light. His hands had roamed all over Warrick's back and chest. He'd ghost over a nipple and absently trace symbols across Warrick's back. And the thing that was about to drive him over the edge was Greg's fascination with his lips. Warrick didn't think Greg was doing it on purpose, but every time Greg would pull away from a kiss to focus on Warrick's neck or chest, he'd move his fingers or thumb to rest on Warrick's lips. Greg was the most unconsciously sexy guy Warrick had ever met.

"Warrick." Greg was whining. Warrick had pulled away and sat up. Greg crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. Greg resumed their kiss. Another reason to like Greg, he went after what he wanted. Warrick brought his hands to Greg's back. Greg's skin was so warm. They'd fogged up the windows a long time ago. Warrick's hands were resting right above the waistband of Greg's jeans when Greg pulled away. He wiggled his rear on Warrick's lap, causing Warrick to tighten his grip on Greg's hips. "Enjoying yourself?"

Warrick placed a kiss right above Greg's left nipple. "Very much so."

"Maybe we should just...you know." Greg rocked against Warrick's noticeable erection. It felt so good, Warrick didn't want him to stop. He was sure he could come just like that.

"Tomorrow, in bed." Warrick almost groaned in frustration when Greg stopped moving against him.

"Okay. Good." Greg looked at the clock behind him. "We should probably get going if you want to be on time." It sounded like a good idea.

But Warrick was a masochist. "Just one more kiss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick had been in the lobby for a few minutes looking for Greg when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't have a chance to say "hello" before Greg started talking.

"Hey, I'm still getting ready. Come up to my room." Greg hung up on him. Warrick walked to the elevators and went to the fifteenth floor. He hadn't been to Greg's room since the trick roll last week. Warrick knocked once on the door and before he knew it the door flew open, he was yanked into the room, and attacked by a very cute brunet. Warrick couldn't stop himself from responding to the kiss at first, but after a few minutes, he pushed Greg away from him.

"What has gotten into you?"

Greg was practically vibrating with energy. "Did you know you can get espresso shots in your coffee?"

Warrick lifted an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Yup." Greg sat on the bed and bounced up and down a little. "So are we going to stay here?" He stopped bouncing, "or did you have something else planned?"

Warrick worried his lip with his teeth trying to make a tough decision. "Okay, we're going to hurry up and go do this thing I have planned and then we're going to come back here and do what you had planned. Deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Vegas."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick and Greg stood to the side of the field as they suited up. "When I was back at UNLV, a couple buddies of mine used to drag me here every once in awhile. I called them a couple nights ago, told them I had a new guy that wanted to play. They're really into this stuff. I's a fun time, another good way to let out some aggression. I think you'll like it. And you mentioned you had a thing for extreme sports. This is about as extreme as I get." Warrick took off his barrel condom and pulled down his mask. "Ready?" Greg followed suit and nodded, before following Warrick onto the paintball field.

An hour and a half and five games later, they were in Warrick's Jeep heading back to the hotel.

"Oh my God. I don't think I've ever been so sore. What was up with that guy? He got me out the first two games, and both times at least three balls hit me."

"I think he was new...and he had a semi-automatic."

"I was new. You didn't see me hitting guys three times."

Warrick patted Greg's knee patronizingly. "Maybe you were just born to carry a gun, babe."

Greg pushed Warrick's hand away and scoffed. "Yeah right."

Warrick's voice was teasing. "Aw, you're not gonna be mad at me now for you getting a little beat up."

"No, I just got hit in the knee, remember?" Greg didn't wait for an answer. "It was fun. Maybe I'll start up a paintball team back in San Gabriel."

"Yeah, maybe." Warrick didn't want to think about Greg going back to California.

When they got to the hotel room, Greg went to the bathroom to change clothes, throwing the paintstained ones on the tiled floor, where they wouldn't make a mess. When he walked out of the bathroom, Warrick was sitting on the edge of his bed. Warrick motioned for him to come closer. Greg walked to stand in between Warrick's legs. Warrick's fingers slipped underneath his long-sleeved shirt and lifted it up. Greg helped him pull it off over his head and tossed it on the floor next to the bed.

"I should have made you wear more layers." Warrick was looking at the three red welts that were spread across Greg's torso. Warrick placed a kiss on the one next to Greg's bellybutton. Greg's hands dropped to rest on Warrick's shoulders and drifted to the back of his neck as he watched Warrick kiss around the bruise and move on to the next one.

Greg unbuttoned Warrick's shirt as the other man dotted kisses and licks across his abdomen. When Greg had imagined what it would be like when they got to the suite, he hadn't imagined them going this slowly. But he kind of liked it. He was just trying to relax and go with the flow. Greg looked down when Warrick's lips left his body. Warrick was looking up at Greg with his stubbled chin resting against Greg's stomach. Greg didn't stop himself from bending down to peck Warrick on the lips.

Warrick's hands were resting above the back of Greg's knees. He moved them upward a little. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Warrick chuckled and scooted back on the bed. "I guess not." He tugged on the hand that was still in his, pulling Greg on top of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg didn't know how long he'd been under Warrick, but he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. They'd lost the clothes awhile ago, and Greg had never imagined that simple friction could feel so good. Warrick's lips and hands hadn't left his body the entire time. There was a container of lube on the bed, next to a couple condoms, and Greg was so ready for this.

Of course he was the first one to hear the phone ring, and he seriously considered keeping it to himself, because Warrick's warm mouth and soft lips were wrapped around him, and it felt so good. It'd only take a few more minutes. But Greg knew that it was most likely Warrick's job calling, and the way Warrick talked about his job and finding a purpose, Greg didn't have much of a choice. "Warrick, phone." It came out a tad more breathy than he intended, but that wasn't really his fault. Greg pulled on Warrick's hair, getting his attention, and repeated more firmly "Warrick, phone."

Warrick climbed up Greg's body, muttering "fuck, fuck, fuck" along the way, until he was stretched out on top of him and reached for his cell on the nightstand next to the bed. "Hello?" Warrick listened to Brass go on about some case that came up, as he looked at Greg. Greg's hand was on Warrick's face, his thumb running across Warrick's lower lip. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there." Warrick closed the phone and leaned down the few inches to kiss Greg. "I have to go again."

"I heard."

XXXXXXXXXX

If the drug dealer weren't already dead, Warrick would have killed him himself. Because of him, Warrick was stuck in this lab when he could have been in Greg.

Nick's voice broke through his internal rant. "What is with you, man?"

"Nothing, man. I'm fine."

"Bullshit, you've been off all week. Something on your mind? You've been a little preoccupied."

Warrick pulled away from the microscope and looked at Nick for a long second, before he nodded. "I met someone. We don't have a lot of time. I just...uh...rather be with him, then here, right now."

"Greg Sanders."

Warrick couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit. "Yeah." Warrick sat back on the lab stool. "Don't get me wrong, I love this job. But, after the past few days, I have a feeling it's going to be interfering with my love life for a very long time."

"Oh, so we're talking love, now?"

"I don't love him. He's a tourist."

Nick looked at him in confusion. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Warrick answered in all seriousness. "Vegas Native Rule #1: You never fall for a tourist."

Nick laughed. "You're full of shit, bro."

"I'm serious, man. Besides them not living here, and eventually leaving, there's the Vegas effect."

"The Vegas effect?"

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. The person you meet in Vegas isn't the same person that lives and works in Anytown, USA. People use the city as an excuse to temporarily reinvent themselves. When you fall for a tourist, you fall for an illusion." Warrick started preparing a new slide to look at.

"Yeah, that's real nice and all, Rick. But, if you believed any of that, you wouldn't have spent the last week wining and dining the kid."

Warrick couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up, as he placed the slide on the microscope stand. "You know me, Nick. I've never been good at following rules."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick had been at work for nearly 24 hours, and he should've been tired. But he was finally getting off, and he didn't plan on sleeping for at least a few more hours. Warrick was making his way out of the building as he called Greg. "Hey, Greg. It's Warrick."

Nick walked by him and just shook his head, smiling. "You've got it bad, man."

Warrick focused on Greg's voice. "What's up big guy?"

"I just got off work, you up for hanging out?"

"You're just getting off now? Aren't you tired?"

"A little, but I want to see you."

"I am pretty irresistible, aren't I?"

Warrick chuckled. "Something like that. I don't feel much like going out. I was thinking you could come over to my place and we could eat and watch some movies or something. I have to pick up some groceries. Maybe you could cab it over? I'll pay."

"I haven't paid for anything over the last few days. I think I can handle cab fare, Warrick."

"Fine, fine. I was thinking about half an hour from now?"

"That works. You want me to bring coffee? I don't want you falling asleep on me."

"I seriously doubt that could ever happen, Greg. I'm not a huge fan of coffee."

"I promise you'll love this stuff. The best money could buy."

Warrick laughed. "Okay, bring on the coffee. I'll see you in a half hour."

"Later."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Warrick was putting away groceries when he heard the buzzer go off. He went to the door to buzz Greg up, and left his apartment door open before going back to the kitchen to finish putting away his food. Seconds later, Greg was next to him, placing a tray of three coffees on the kitchen counter. Warrick turned to give Greg a quick kiss hello before looking at the coffees. "Why three?"

Greg pulled one of the coffees out of the tray, and Warrick could see that it was empty. "This was for the ride over." Greg set the empty cup on the counter, before reaching for another, "this is for now." Warrick put his hand over Greg's and pulled it away from the coffee.

"Okay, I'm cutting you off now. You're addicted."

Greg started pouting. "Oh, come on, Rick. It's not so bad. I'm not hurting anyone."

"Yeah, that's how all the drug addicts start. Next thing you know, you'll be holding up coffee shops for their beans."

Greg snorted at the thought. "Fine, fine. Don't blame me when I fall asleep on you though."

"Believe me, no one's ever fallen asleep on Warrick Brown." He Warrick pulled out a cutting board and a green pepper from the fridge. He placed them and a cutting knife in front of Greg. "Here, cut this. Not too small, just like bite-size pieces."

Greg looked at Warrick as if he'd gone insane. "I don't cook."

"You don't cook?" Warrick watched Greg nod. "What're you going to do when you go to college?"

"Did I ever tell you I'm awesome with a microwave? Pizza rolls, burritos, Ramen noodles."

"Man, that stuff will kill you." Warrick started cutting the pepper himself.

"You know, you don't seem much like the cooking type either."

Warrick smiled. "I'm not. Before I graduated high school, my Grams taught me twenty ways to dress up spaghetti. It's all I can cook, really. That, and breakfast. I spend a lot a dough on take-out."

"Well, how 'bout this?" Greg hopped up on the counter next to Warrick. "I'll just sit here and watch you cook."

Warrick smiled up at Greg. "I can handle that."

An hour later they were finishing Warrick's pseudo-Asian pasta dish that consisted of green peppers, onions, steak. Greg was secretly surprised that it tasted good.

They went into the living room to watch some made for television movie, and thirty minutes into it, Warrick was asking Greg "do you even want to watch this thing?" Greg had been nearly on top of him for the entire movie and seconds ago, he'd started kissing Warrick's neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Finally, you notice. I thought I'd have to give you a blow job before you'd take the hint."

"Oh, I'm all up for blow jobs." Warrick kissed Greg and within seconds they were making out on the sofa like the teenager Greg was, until Greg pulled away.

"Uh...Warrick?"

"Yeah?" Warrick was still dropping kisses on Greg's neck. His hand was underneath his t-shirt, but moving lower toward his jeans.

"I...uh...you should probably know I've never done this before."

"What do you mean by 'this' exactly?"

"Um...everything. Sex, blow jobs, kissing."

"You're kidding, right?" Greg was about to get up, but Warrick settled his weight more firmly on Greg. "Hey, that wasn't an insult. I just can't believe it." Greg looked at him skeptically. "First off, you're a phenomenal kisser. The best."

Greg scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. And second, I can't believe no one's seduced you yet. You're cute." Warrick placed a kiss on the side of Greg's nose. "And intelligent." He dropped another on Greg's brow. "And funny." He put one on the corner of Greg's mouth. "And sweet." He gave Greg a real kiss on the lips before moving down to the man's neck. "You're perfect."

"I think that's pushing it a little."

Warrick pulled back a bit to look at Greg critically. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Greg laughed and leaned up to kiss Warrick. "You're not supposed to agree with me, Casanova."

Warrick got up and pulled Greg into an upright position. "Come on, we're going to bed."

XXXXXXXXXX

There was music playing softly on Warrick's bedroom stereo. They'd lost their clothes awhile ago. Warrick was sitting on the bed between Greg's legs. His hand was absently rubbing up and down Greg's bare thigh. He leaned over Greg to talk in his ear. "This is gonna hurt a little no matter how we do it. It'd be easier on your stomach, though."

Greg shook his head. "I want to see you." He could feel Warrick smiling into his neck.

"Good. Me too."

Warrick spent a few minutes preparing Greg as best he could. As he was about to push in, he looked down at Greg, who's eyes were shut. "Hey, babe." Warrick watched the long lashes lift and the deep brown eyes open. "That's better. Keep 'em open for me."

Greg grinned. "I don't think that'll be a problem." He watched the slow smile spread across Warrick's face and felt the tightening in his stomach. Warrick's smile was lethal.

"Good." Warrick pressed into Greg as slowly as he could, giving Greg time to adjust and get used to the feeling. When they were finally joined, Warrick dropped his head to Greg's shoulder, panting softly. Greg could feel the sweat on Warrick's brow. "You feel so good." Warrick kissed Greg's neck before moving to Greg's lips and slowly thrusting his hips. Within minutes the pleasure had overrode the discomfort for Greg. The only thing he could feel and hear and smell and see was Warrick, just Warrick. And it was so good. He didn't want it to end. But he could feel his orgasm approaching. He could hear Warrick's in his breathing, feel it in his arrhythmic thrusting. Greg beat him to the finish line and kept his eyes open and focused on Warrick, watching him come, hearing him groan "I love you."

To distract him, Warrick took the younger man's mouth in a long kiss. When he pulled away, he reached down to pull off the condom and toss it in the wastebasket next to his bed. Warrick settled his weight back on top of Greg, resting for a moment before asking, "So, how was your first time?"

Greg wiggled beneath Warrick before settling into a comfortable position. "It was...memorable."

"In a good way?"

"Yeah. Good memories only." For a moment the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. "Did you mean what you said Warrick?"

Warrick dropped a kiss on Greg's chest, aiming for distraction. "What did I say?"

"That you loved me."

"As your first, it's my duty to tell you that a lot of guys say crazy things when they come. They aren't thinking straight."

Greg looked Warrick in the eye. "Well, I'm not talking about a lot of guys. I'm talking about you. Did you mean it?"

Warrick pulled away from Greg and sat up, taking the tangled sheet with him, to cover his lap. "We just met a week ago. It wouldn't even matter if I did. You're leaving in four days."

Greg sat up and straddled Warrick's lap. "Just answer the question, Vegas. Do you love me?"

Warrick dropped his forehead to Greg's chest. "Maybe a little."

Greg's hand went to the back of Warrick's neck, sliding up to his hair. "Why don't you live in San Gabriel?"

"Why don't you live in Vegas?"

"This is depressing."

"Yeah, it is."

"Can we just avoid the subject until I leave?"

"I'm down for that. No more goodbye talk until we're actually saying goodbye."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Warrick woke up the next morning he found Greg half on top of him and a small puddle of drool on his chest. Apparently Greg Sanders liked to cuddle. Good to know. The drool? Not so pleasant. Warrick watched Greg sleep, taking notice of the sporadic freckles on his face. The one right above his lips. The two on his chin. The few dotting his cheeks. Warrick watched as Greg woke up slowly, his eyelids fluttering open. Greg lifted his head to look at Warrick for a second to smile. He hummed in pleasure and murmured "Rick," before he dropped his head back to Warrick's chest and tried to burrow himself into Warrick's warmth, until he felt the drool covering Warrick's chest. "Oh, drool. So not cool." He sat up a little and reached for a corner of the sheet to wipe it up. "You can blame that on the headgear." Greg settled back into his position on top of Warrick.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I was hoping we could do more of what we did last night."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for that. I was asking because me and a couple of the guys, the ones from paintballing, are supposed to be hanging out tonight."

"And you want me out of the picture?"

"No, I was going to invite you along."

"They're not going to think it's weird me being here?"

"Nah, they already know I like you. You've met Nick and some of the guys when we went paintballing. Hell, you being there'll probably stop them from ribbing me as much if you weren't. It'll be fun, you should come."

"Well, if you want me there, I'm there."

"It's going to be here."

"Oh, well, I'll be here then."

"All day?"

"I can do that."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, you're really good. Like professional good."

"I'd be a lot better if you weren't sitting on my lap."

Greg wiggled his ass against Warrick's lap. "Oh, but you're so comfortable Mr. Brown."

Warrick's hand flew from the keyboard to Greg's waist to still him, which was completely ineffective since Greg's sides were ticklish and only caused him to move around more in Warrick's lap. "The guys are gonna be here in a few minutes. The last thing I need to do is answer the door with a hard-on. Believe me, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Okay, okay." Greg awkwardly slid from Warrick's lap to sit down next to him on the bench. "So this is what you were talking about before, huh? Jazz being musician's music?"

"Yeah, this is what I was talking about."

"You know, the whole musician thing is kind of hot."

Warrick laughed. "Yeah, you may think so now. But it wasn't when I was a kid. Grams taught me how to play. She made me play organ for the church. I got teased so much about it."

"Man, we would have been best friends in school."

"Nah, I never would've hung out with you. I had a rep to protect."

"An organ-playing, glasses-wearing dork with a rep to protect? I don't believe it."

Warrick turned back to the piano, running his fingers over the keys, playing a short melody. "Believe it. I did a lot of stuff, a lot of stupid stuff when I was a kid. Stuff I'm not necessarily proud of, but it's a part of my past. Part of me. And I like who I am now."

"I like who you are too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nick and Warrick were standing near the door as a few of the guys were getting ready to leave. Nick followed Warrick's gaze to the other side of the room where Greg was talking and laughing with Warrick's friend John. "Greg seems like a great guy."

Warrick's eyes didn't leave Greg. "Yeah, he is."

Nick watched as Greg paused mid-sentence to return Warrick's gaze and give Warrick a smile. Nick tried picking the right words to say. "You guys...this is something real isn't it?"

Warrick took a sip from his beer. "As real as it gets."

"What're you going to do when he leaves?"

"Say goodbye? There's not much else I can do."

"So he's going to go back to San Gabriel and you're never going to see him again?"

Warrick nodded. That was the plan. "I really fucked this one up. A tourist. I don't know what I was thinking."

Nick, ever the optimist. "Maybe he could move here?"

"He's eighteen and headed to college."

"There are colleges in Vegas, bro."

Warrick just shook his head. "Yeah, but Greg's smart, smarter-than-me-smart, he's an only child, his parents are loaded. He can go to the school of his choice. I'd never tell him to come to Vegas for me." Warrick watched as the subject of their conversation started walking toward him. Greg gave a small wave and smile to Nick before focusing on Warrick, whose eyes were already fixed on him. Warrick's arm was around his waist as soon as he was close enough.

"So, when are all your friends leaving?"

Warrick pulled Greg closer. "Hopefully in the next few minutes." He kissed Greg but pulled away before it could develop into anything serious.

"Alright, I think that's my cue to leave."

Greg turned to Nick. "Oh, bye Nick. It was nice meeting you. I'll email you those cheat codes when I get back to San Gabriel."

Warrick watched as Nick blushed. "Oh yeah, thanks, man. I'd appreciate that." Nick looked at Warrick. "What? That game is hard. I've been stuck on level 14 for the past two weeks."

"You're such a nerd Nick."

Warrick got a soft punch in the side from Greg. "Hey, I play those video games too."

"Yeah, but I'm dating you. You're cool by association."

"Oh, is that how that works? Good to know."

Nick looked at the two as they stood side by side, smiling at each other. They looked like an honest to god couple. "Eh, you guys are kinda creeping me out now. I'm gonna head on out. I'll see you in a couple days at work, Rick." Nick started rounding up the last few guests and left the two lovebirds alone.

Warrick wrapped his arms around Greg from behind, his chin resting on Greg's shoulder. "Alone at last. Anything you want to do?"

Greg leaned back against Warrick. "Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess that old stereotype about teenage guys is true, huh?"

Greg turned around in Warrick's embrace. "Considering this teenage guy is seeing someone as good looking as you, yeah, the stereotype is true. Hell, you're lucky I let you put clothes on, Vegas."

"Aw G, you don't have to suffer for me. I'll take them off if you want me too." Warrick started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bedroom, yeah?"

"Yeah, bedroom."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick woke up to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed against his neck. "Oh God, not again," he moaned while still pulling Greg closer.

Greg pulled away and pouted in mock hurt, "if I knew having sex with me was such a problem--"

Warrick rolled on top of Greg. "Yeah right. Having sex isn't the problem. It's the amount of times we've had sex in the past 10 hours. I think you broke me."

Greg could feel that Warrick was half hard against his thigh. Greg grinned and rubbed his thigh against Warrick. "Doesn't feel broken to me."

"Well it is. And I think we ran out of condoms."

"Oh, well, I'm hungry anyway." At Warrick's look, Greg continued. "For food. Breakfast. I'm starving."

"Come on. Let's hit the shower and we'll go out to find something to eat."

Warrick pulled Greg out of bed and into the shower. "You keep condoms in your shower?"

"Just one, for emergencies."

"Can I declare an emergency?"

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they were out of the shower and Greg was ready to crawl back into bed.

"No, no. We have to eat."

"Fine, but if you won't let me go back to sleep then you have to let me get coffee at breakfast. Deal?"

"Fine, fine. You've got yourself a deal. Man, you're a total addict."

"Yes, I am. And I can live with that."

Greg and Warrick had finished their breakfast at the little diner down the street from Warrick's place. They were just sitting around and talking about their plans for the day. When Warrick started talking about dinner plans, Greg interrupted him. "I...uh, actually already made plans for us at 6:00."

"_You_ made plans?"

"Well, yeah. You've shown me so much of the city. And it's our last night. I just thought...I wanted to do something special for you."

Warrick smiled. "I appreciate that. I'm sure whatever you have planned will be great."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg took Warrick to the same restaurant they went to on their first date. The place was a lot different at night. Subdued lighting and soft music playing in the background. A local jazz group was supposed to go on in an hour. They ate in relative silence until Greg started tje one conversation Warrick didn't want to have. Their waiter had just taken away their plates when Greg reached across the table to take Warrick's hand in his.

"I've been thinking, maybe I could apply to UNLV and go to school here--"

"Greg."

"We'd only be apart for the summer and that's not so long--"

"Greg."

"Especially with phone calls, and emails, and text messages, and--"

"Greg."

"What?" Greg was pouting.

"First, stop pouting. Second, what are you talking about?"

"First, make me. Second, I'm talking about being with you. I want to be with you. I love you."

Warrick was silently beating himself up. What had he been thinking?. Falling for a tourist and not any tourist, a high-schooler. "I thought you were going to Berkeley?"

"Fuck Berkeley, Rick. I love you."

"You can't say 'Fuck Berkeley.' It's a great school."

"You aren't saying it back. Didn't you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. I mean it Greg. I love you. I love you so much that I'm trying my hardest not to be selfish here. I want you to go to Berkeley. I want you to fuck a few guys. I want you to have fun. I don't want to hold you back in any way."

Greg pulled his hand from Warrick's. "I don't want to fuck a few guys. I want to make love with _you_. Don't you think I'll regret losing you just as much as I'll regret not going to Berkeley?"

"Don't you think you'll always wonder what your life could've been like if you didn't drop all your plans for some guy you met in Vegas?"

"The problem is you're not just some guy I met in Vegas. You're my first love."

"Yeah, but I may not be your last."

"You would if I went to UNLV. We would be so good together. You know that don't you? " Warrick didn't bother agreeing. He didn't have to. Greg glancedat a couple sitting at a table accross the restaurant, before focusing his gaze on Rick. "What would you actually do if I just showed up in the fall?"

"I still wouldn't feel comfortable dating you. I think you should have other experiences, be a little older before you settle down."

Greg actually laughed out loud. "Bullshit. You wouldn't be able to resist me." Greg was silent for a moment as the waiter brought their check. He glanced at the bill before reaching across the table to take Warrick's hand back into his. "God, I love your hands." He brought Warrick's hand up to his mouth and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. He pressed a kiss to the pad of Warrick's thumb before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit, before pulling it out slowly. Warrick's eyes were on Greg's lips and slightly glazed over, which made Greg laugh again. "You are so mine, Warrick Brown."

Warrick snapped out of it and gave Greg a frown. "Yeah, yeah. If I gave one of your fingers a blowjob you'd be all hot and bothered too."

"So, if I were to go to Berkeley, would you answer my emails?"

"Yeah."

"Would you answer my phonecalls?"

"Sure."

"Would you come to visit me if I asked?"

"Maybe."

"Would you turn me away if I visited you?"

"Never."

"Would you date other guys?"

Warrick was truthful. "Yeah, probably. Four years is a long time."

Greg frowned. "To tell you the truth that's the part that's bugging me the most. The idea that you'll find someone else while I'm pining away for you. But, I guess if we're meant to be, we'll find each other again, right?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Do you think we're meant to be?"

Warrick again answered truthfully. "I don't know."

Greg nodded and took out his wallet and pulled out enough cash to cover the bill and a tip. "Come on, we should go." As they were walking through the parking lot a memory occured to Greg. "You bet me that I'd never want to leave after two weeks." Greg watched Warrick nod. "So, what do I owe you? I think you won."

Warrick threw his arm across Greg's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Greg's temple. "You don't owe me a thing."

They went to Greg's room at the Bellagio that night. Greg had an early flight that he couldn't miss. His parents would be knocking on his door to wake him up. As Warrick climaxed that night, with Greg wrapped tightly around him, he knew that he was well and truly fucked. Because he didn't want it to end. He didn't want them to end.

When Greg woke up that morning, the space next to him was cold, a note lying on the pillow.

_Babe,_

_You probably don't know anything about this, but there's actually a handbook for Vegas natives._

_Rule #1: Never fall for a tourist._

_Lucky for us I've always been a rebel. I never thought I could fall so hard so fast. You were pretty hard to resist though. Go to Berkeley, Greg. Become that mad scientist you want to be. And maybe when you're all done and choosing a city to live in, you'll give me a call. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Your first love, Vegas_

The End


	2. Faded Paper

**Faded Paper**

Greg returned home winter break and promised himself he wouldn't contact Warrick. He knew it'd be too hard talking to him and not being with him, knowing that Warrick would eventually find someone else. He didn't want to put himself through that kind of torture.

In the end, it turned out he had no self control. He called Warrick within 30 minutes of arriving home, before he had finished unpacking his bags. He called the next day too, and the one after that. Eventually the calls dwindled as they're apt to do. Greg was busy with school, paintballing, hanging out...all that stuff teenagers do. And Warrick was doing all the things that young professionals do...working, clubbing, going to bars, meeting new people.

The call wasn't completely out of the blue. They had just talked two weeks before, but Warrick wasn't expecting to hear Greg's voice when he picked up the phone. He definitely wasn't expecting the news Greg had to share. "So, I'm going to be in Vegas for a few days next week."

Warrick was automatically suspicious. "Really?"

He could hear the pout in Greg's voice. "Don't sound too excited about it, now."

Warrick lowered his voice. "You know I'd love to see you." He coughed to clear his throat. "So why are you coming?"

"To see you of course."

"And you told your parents that?" Warrick shook his head at the question. _A fucking teenager._

"I told them I'm checking out UNLV and I am. I have an admissions interview."

Warrick sighed and shook his head again. Greg was making him feel old. "Greg..."

"I don't want to hear it Vegas. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. My only question is...are you going to make me book a hotel room?"

"You know I wouldn't." Warrick searched for a pen and paper. "When are you getting in?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I got called in on a case and can't pick you up. I left a key and some cash under that fucking gnome outside the apartment building. Love ya. Bye." Greg shook his head as he listened to the voicemail on his way to baggage claim. Warrick had been bitching about the garden gnome for the last month. He was disappointed that he wouldn't see Warrick right away, but just being in the city made him feel better.

During the cab ride, Greg thought about the reason for his semi-impromptu trip. Over the last few months, Greg had missed Warrick more than he thought possible. He wanted to be with him, not in four years, now. If he could just show Warrick how good they would be together...

When Greg's cab pulled up to the building, he had to admit Warrick had a point. The gnome was an eyesore. Greg paid for the cab ride and walked over to the gnome. The key and some cash was under it just as Warrick had said it would be. He let himself in and up the two flights of stairs to Warrick's apartment. On the door was a post-it note written in Warrick's barely legible handwriting. "Make yourself at home." So Greg did. He left his shoes at the door next to Warrick's, hung up his coat in the hall closet, and set Warrick's cash on the coffee table. He didn't need it. He took his suitcase into the bedroom and found a few empty hangers in the closet along with a post-it on a one dresser drawer. "It's yours if you need it." Greg unpacked his clothes and pushed his empty suitcase under the bed. He took his toiletries into the bathroom and found space amongst Warrick's in the medicine cabinet and shower shelves.

He brought Warrick's present into the kitchen and unwrapped it. Honestly, it was more of a present to himself than Warrick. He hooked up the coffee machine and put the Blue Hawaiian in the freezer. Once it was all set up, he spent the next 20 minutes searching for the take-out menus Warrick hid from company. He finally found them under the sink behind a huge unused crock-pot that Greg guessed was a gift from his grandmother.

Greg placed his order with a Chinese restaurant close by and went in search of Warrick's post-its. It was an ah-ha moment when he found them in the music/office/junk room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick took the post-it off his front door and read it as he walked in. "My home is a lot messier." The message made him smile. He took off his shoes at the door and hung his jacket next to Greg's in the closet. He approached the bedroom to find the door closed and another post-it. "If you don't wake me up, I'll kill you. If you wake me up before making some coffee, I'll kill you twice." Warrick rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't even sure he had coffee in the apartment.

He hadn't noticed it when he walked in, but his $15 coffee maker was now on the kitchen table. The counter space had been filled with a new and improved coffee maker. Warrick groaned. He did not need some complicated contraption. He found the instruction manual next to the machine along with a post-it of instructions. "1. Stop bitching. It's easier than it looks." Warrick left the coffee to brew and woke Greg.

He kneeled down next to the bed. Greg was lying down on his stomach, but facing Warrick, still asleep. He took Greg's rare stillness as a chance to look him over. The sheet was resting low on Greg's hips. His back was smooth with the exception of two fading bruises on his shoulder and mid-back. Warrick brushed his fingers over them and figured they were from a the paintball game Greg had told him about a few days ago. He looked at Greg's face. His lips were parted and there was a small wet spot below them. Warrick knew he had it bad if he was beginning to think Greg's drooling was cute. Greg's hair was shorter than the last time he saw him. It made him look older...more conservative. He ran his fingers through it and woke Greg up. "Hey, babe."

Greg's eyes opened quickly. "Warrick."

Warrick smiled. "In the flesh."

Greg sat up and leaned over to kiss him.

"Don't you want your coffee?"

Greg just shook his head and smiled. "It can wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later they were still in bed and completely exhausted. Warrick glanced at the clock. He had somewhere to be in an hour. "Hey, do you want to meet my grandmother?"

"Grams? She's like your parent."

"Well, yeah."

Greg teased. "Four months and I'm already meeting the in-laws."

Warrick's jaw tightened. "I was just--"

Greg wouldn't let him back out of the invite. "Warrick, I'd love to."

Warrick got out of bed. "Good, we have to be at church in an hour and I already told her I was bringing a friend. I'll start breakfast and you can grab a shower." Warrick threw on his sweats and headed to the kitchen.

He was finishing the potatoes when Greg walked in with a towel around his waist. "What should I wear?"

"What you're wearing now looks good."

Greg didn't smile or laugh. He was too tired for humor. "Ha. Ha."

"You bring a suit?"

"Yeah, for my interview."

"Wear that."

"Yes, sir." Greg was about to leave to get dressed but Warrick stopped him.

"Could you finish this up while I grab my shower?"

Greg's eyes widened. "You know I don't cook."

"I'm asking you to make sure the potatoes don't burn and to pull some Eggo waffles out of the toaster when they pop up. If you can't handle this, there's no hope for us." Warrick gave Greg a peck on the cheek and headed to the shower.

"Good to know what's at stake." Greg pulled a chair up to the stove, sat down, and stared at the potatoes.

An half hour later and they were both fed and dressed. Warrick stood in front of Greg, straightening his tie. "You know, I haven't seen you in a suit before. You clean up nice Sanders."

"You're looking pretty good yourself Vegas."

Warrick gave Greg a short kiss and squeeze to the rear. "On with the show."

XXXXXXXXXX

After church, they ended up spending the rest of the day at Grams house. They ate a home cooked meal and Grams pulled out the photo albums filled with pictures that chronicled Warrick's life.

"You were so cute."

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, those glasses looked great."

Greg kept looking at the Polaroid. Warrick was 14 years old in it, according to the writing on the bottom and he was all attitude. The scowling teenager was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and red high-tops and sitting on what Greg recognized as Grams front steps. "Can I have it?"

"What would you want that for?"

He turned to Warrick. "I don't have any pictures of you."

Grams mumbled to herself, "where's my camera." She walked off unnoticed to search for it as Greg and Warrick continued their conversation."I want something to remember you by."

"You think you'll forget me?"

"Never."

Warrick brought his hand to Greg's face and moved in to kiss him. There was a flash and the whir of Grams Polaroid camera. She handed the photo to Greg. "For you."

As Greg and Warrick were leaving, Grams shooed Warrick. "Go on child. Wait by the car. I need to talk with Greg."Warrick rolled his eyes but silently obeyed and walked away. She turned to Greg. "You know, my grandson's never brought anyone to church before. I don't get a chance to meet many of his friends."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." Greg looked back at Warrick who was leaning against his Jeep and talking to a neighborhood kid still in his church clothes. He'd known what it meant when Warrick invited him to meet his grandmother. Greg knew Warrick liked to keep the things important to him private.

Grams nodded and sighed. "You live in California."

Greg pulled his eyes from Warrick to look at Grams. "I'm coming back." He said it with all the conviction he felt.

"Yeah, I think you will. It may take awhile, but you'll make your way back." She hugged Greg. "You've got family in me. If you ever need anything, just call." She pressed a scrap of paper into Greg's hand.

"I will. Thank you."

They had to leave. Warrick needed to get some sleep before his shift.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Greg had to ask. "Not to sound self centered or anything, but why didn't you take this week off?"

They were in bed and it was a few hours before Warrick had to get ready for yet another shift. Warrick was sitting on the edge of the bed. Greg had come up behind him and draped his arms across Warrick's shoulders. Warrick took one of Greg's hands in his own and ran his thumb over Greg's palm. "I...uh...needed the hours." His and Greg's relationship had been a whirlwind. The weeklong romance in the winter. This quiet week of domesticity in the spring. Their relationship was perfect. Greg was perfect. Warrick recalled a conversation he had with Nick last winter..."when you fall for a tourist, you fall for an illusion." The truth was illusions come when you fell in love quickly. Warrick didn't want to ilude Greg. He took a deep breath and told a truth he was still ashamed to admit. "I kinda blew a chunk of change on a couple of bets and at Blue Diamond last week."

"Blue Diamond?"

"It's a casino."

"How much is a chunk?"

Warrick squeezed the hand in his. "A paycheck give or take."

Greg pulled his hand from Warrick's and moved his arms away from Warrick's body. Warrick was sure that Greg would pull entirely away from him, but Greg surprised him by climbing into his lap. "So instead of spending this entire week with me, you gambled?"

"You know that wasn't the decision at the time."

"I know. I know that." Greg sighed. "I love you, Warrick. And I know that doesn't mean a lot. How I feel isn't important and I have no right to talk about how you spend your money or free time. And you--"

Warrick interrupted. "It actually means a lot."

"What?"

"The fact that you love me. It does mean a lot. Say what you have to say, Greg."

"The gambling thing is kind of disappointing. I think you're so much better than that and I'm sure you were just having fun, but that type of thing snowballs. And a paycheck is so much money and--"

"Breathe Greg." Warrick waited until he took a deep breath. "You're not saying anything I haven't thought before."

"Then why?"

Warrick motioned for Greg to get off his lap so he could lie down. He set up the pillows against the headboard so he was half sitting up. Greg sat facing him, cross-legged. "It's....a distraction." Greg silently encouraged Warrick to continue. "I knew this job would be tough, but...a couple weeks ago we had this case...and it didn't end so well."

"What happened?"

"You don't need to hear about it."

Greg bristled. "I'm not a kid, Warrick."

"Yeah, you kind of are." Warrick used the hand in his to pull Greg towards him until the teen was half-sprawled against him. "A fucking high schooler." Warrick shook his head and kissed Greg. When he pulled away, Greg was regarding him seriously, looking far older than his age.

"Could you promise me something?"

"Maybe."

"The next time...the next time you need a little distraction, you'll call me instead?"

Warrick answered immediately. "Sure."

"Promise?"

He took a little longer to respond. "I promise, Greg."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick felt the body next to him move to get out of bed. He let out a sleepy, "stay."

"I have my interview in an hour."

Warrick grunted. The possibility of Greg attending UNLV wasn't a topic to be discussed around him. "How you getting there?"

"I just thought I'd call a cab."

"Won't get here in time. Take my Jeep. Keys on the kitchen counter."

Greg continued getting ready as Warrick slept on. He grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter. He kissed a sleeping Warrick goodbye and left.

When he returned a few hours later there was a post-it on the front door. "Shooting hoops with Nick. Will be back before work."

By the time Warrick got home, there was only enough time for him to chow down on the Chinese Greg had ordered for them and get ready for work.

It wasn't until the next night, Warrick's night off, that they talked about Greg's interview and UNLV. They were out to dinner at an Indian restaurant, sharing an order of Tikka Masala. "So, how did the interview go?"

Warrick watched Greg grimace quickly before smiling. "I dazzled them with my wit and charm of course."

"I had no doubt that you would impress UNLV. The question is did UNLV impress you?"

"It's a good school. The staff and faculty I met were great. The facilities have a lot to offer."

"You know, you could have a second career as a spin doctor. Answer the question, Greg. Berkeley or UNLV?"

"It's not that simple, Warrick. Vegas has a lot to offer."

"What'd you say when you first came here? Nothing to do for someone under 21. Strip clubs, bars, clubs. And you're not interested in seeing Cher or Celine Dion anytime soon. Vegas or Berkeley....sounds like an easy decision to me."

Greg looked at his plate and pushed some food around with his spoon. "Well it isn't."

"It should be. You don't drop Berkeley to go to UNLV. That's just stupid and you're not stupid." Greg didn't respond and Warrick sighed. "Since you've already wrung one promise out of me, will you promise me something? Promise me, you'll go to Berkeley."

Greg finally looked up. "Let me think about it." He wasn't giving up yet.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Warrick stepped through his door after a long shift, he almost laughed at the site before him. Both Nick and Greg were both asleep on the sofa. Greg was drooling. Nick was snoring. There were opened bags of Twizzlers and Cheetos around them, three empty pizza boxes and two half-empty two liter bottles of root beer on the coffee table. Warrick walked up to turn off the television which was displaying a paused game of Final Fantasy. He'd let Nick crash on the sofa to complain about it tomorrow, but he wanted Greg in bed with him.

Warrick kneeled in front of Greg. "Babe, wake up."

Greg's eyes opened and he reached for Warrick, throwing his arms around Warrick's neck.

When Warrick stood up, Greg practically crawled his way up his body, so Warrick was carrying him. "Jesus, Greg." He had a good 50 pounds on Greg, but that didn't make Greg light.

"Missed you." The words were quietly murmured into Warrick's neck.

Warrick walked them back to the bedroom, and as soon as he took a seat on the bed, Greg was kissing him. He tasted like Cheetos, Root beer, sleep and it was good. Because Warrick could imagine a life like this, coming home to Greg, a life with Greg.

Greg pulled away, his lips kiss-bruised, his breathing heavy. He brushed his lips against Warrick's again, moving away just enough to get the words out. "Anything. Anything you want Rick. I'll do anything."

Warrick groaned into Greg's mouth and pulled the body on top of him impossibly closer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg ran his hands up Warrick's sweat-slick back, completely sated. Warrick shifted and stopped thrusting, filling the condom. He didn't bother moving away to save Greg from his full body weight, as if Greg would let him. Instead he collapsed on Greg and brought his lips to the crook of Greg's neck. He placed a few gentle kisses there. "God, I'm going to miss you so much."

"You don't have to." Greg ignored the sudden tension in Warrick's shoulders. "I could move down here and we could--"

"Greg." Warrick pulled back when Greg didn't stop talking. "Greg, stop, baby, stop."

"Rick, I just want to be with you." Greg's eyes were getting wet.

Warrick kissed Greg, as he wiped away tears that silently fell. When he finally pulled back, Greg turned his head to the side so he wasn't facing Warrick. "Why don't you want me...us?"

Warrick took Greg's chin in his hand and turned Greg so he was facing him. "Believe me; this isn't about not wanting you. You know I do. This isn't about us...because, fuck, Greg I know we'd be good together. I like seeing your toothbrush next to mine and your dirty clothes on my bathroom floor. I like coming home to you, listening to you, kissing you, making love to you.

Greg's eyes were focused on Warrick, looking for lies that weren't there. He brought his palm to the side of Warrick's face and Warrick turned into kissing the palm. "I love you Greg. But you're 18. I'm not letting you turn down an Ivy League education so you can shack up with some old gambling addict of a cop."

Greg smiles a bit. "Who the hell are you talking about? I want to shack up with the young, hot, scientist with a dark past."

Warrick rolls his eyes. "You get my point though. If you don't go to Berkeley, you'll regret it, resent me. If you don't have a few solo experiences, you'll always wonder. You can't go straight from living with your parents to living with a lover. You need a little you time. Am I making any sense?"

"No, not really. But the message is clear. You think the college I attend and these lame experiences I'm supposed to have are better than a relationship with you."

"Greg..."

He suddenly sat up, ready to get out of bed. "Whatever, Rick."

Warrick wrapped his arms around Greg, stopping him from moving. "Don't be mad at me. You have no idea..." His voice caught in his throat. "It'd seriously kill me if I thought I took something from you."

Greg shook his head. Warrick didn't understand by doing this he was taking this potential relationship from Greg.

"Please, promise me, Greg. Promise me you'll go to Berkeley. You'd make me so happy."

Greg turned around to look in those sad green eyes. He knew Warrick would never understand...Greg could talk until he was blue in the face and Warrick would still be talking about Berkeley and sleeping with other guys. He shook his head and gave a small smile. "Sure. I promise. Anything for you, Vegas." Greg brought Warrick's hand to his lips and brushed a kiss to his knuckles. "You know I love you right?"

Warrick squeezes him a little harder. "I love you too, Greg. So much."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg stood awkwardly in front of Warrick, his carryon bag next to his feet. Warrick stepped toward him, putting his hand on Greg's hip. Greg's hand flew up to Warrick's chest. "Warrick. After this week..." Greg looked away and blinked away tears he wouldn't let fall. "After this week, it's going to be hard. Too hard." He looked back at Warrick. He could almost see the poker face slide into place...and maybe it was better that way. He tried smiling. "We should be friends. Just friends."

Warrick dropped his hand from Greg's hip and took a step back. "Of course."

"We'll call and email and visit."

"No we won't. You'll be too busy with classes."

Greg stepped closer to Warrick, his voice lowered. "Never too busy for you, Rick." He hugged Warrick. As he pulled away he couldn't stop himself from brushing his lips against the full ones in front of him. He was pulling away before Warrick could react. He picked up his bag, ready to go through security. "Later, Vegas."

"Bye, Greg."

XXXXXXXXXX

They didn't talk much after that. A part of Greg was hoping that Warrick would realize how much he missed him and pick up the phone. After a few weeks it was clear that Warrick had made his choice and wasn't going back on it. Greg spent the majority of the summer in his bedroom alone, hanging out on the beach alone. It was mid-July when his friend Eric dragged him to a party on the beach. "Dude, I don't know what happened to you, but you've got to get over it. These are the best years of your life." Greg got wasted for the first time that night, drinking jungle juice out of red plastic cups. He talked and laughed with some old friends, met a few new ones, flirted a little too much with every nearby hot guy. The next morning, he and Eric got breakfast at Denny's. They laughed and joked about the night before and Greg realized that maybe he could enjoy life away from Warrick. It wouldn't be as good...but, it'd do.

Meanwhile, Warrick would regret his decision at times. When he told the whole story to Nick, he only got a wide-eyed, slack-jawed stare out of his friend. "What'd you go and do that for?" But he kept reminding himself that it was the best for Greg. Sometime in August, he and Nick went to a bar and Warrick managed to get a little attention from a girl at the other end of the bar. "She's been staring at you all night, bro. You gonna make a move?"

Warrick freezes. "I can't. Greg--"

Nick interrupted. "Greg is a few hundred miles away enjoying his life, just like you wanted him to be. What're gonna do, live like a hermit for the rest of yo--for the next four years."

Warrick looked down at his beer, hearing what Nick didn't say. There was a very good chance that he and Greg wouldn't get back together after Berkeley, that Greg would move on without him. And he knew that when he made the decision. Hell, Greg had said as much at the airport. "We should be friends."

Greg had given him a chance and now Greg wasn't waiting around for him. Warrick thought about Greg starting at Berkeley soon, meeting new people. He walked across the bar.

Every once in awhile, Warrick would get a call during shift. He'd listen to the voicemail during break. There'd be a babbling Greg hyped up on caffeine cramming for a test, going on about stupid teachers, stupid tests, and how he was a "freakin' genius." Greg always chose him for those calls, because he knew Warrick would be the only one to appreciate them. Warrick would return the call later the next day to see how Greg did. He always did well.

And sometimes, in the middle of the night, Greg would wake up to the song "Casanova Brown" playing, and he'd immediately answer his cell phone. They'd talk about something inconsequential, like Warrick's coworker's latest cockroach race or the chick in Greg's English class that he's sure used to be a dude. Sometimes Greg would get that call during a class or lab...he wouldn't hear his phone ring and end up with a voicemail. He hated those voicemails because they represented a moment where he wasn't there for Warrick when he had asked Warrick to depend on him. Warrick must have known this, because those voicemails always ended with him announcing what he was doing for the rest of the night....shooting hoops with Nick, going out with a couple friends, reorganizing his music collection.

And sometimes there'd just be a call out of blue. It was a week after spring break that Greg received one of those calls. It'd been over a month since he and Warrick last talked, but they fell into their lazy banter easily.

"What's up, Vegas?" Greg flopped on his bed and grinned at the ceiling. He didn't care if his roommate thought he looked like a loon.

"Nothin' much." Warrick continued after a short pause. "Actually, I have all this vacation time saved up...and thanks to a certain someone...I can actually afford to use it." Warrick couldn't believe it'd been over a year since he gambled last. It was easier to cut it out of his life than he thought. "You doing anything this summer?"

Greg pitched his voice lower. "I've always got time for you." He cleared his throat. "Actually...I'm getting an apartment off-campus and need to move all my stuff. You could use that very nice body of yours to help me out."

"You want me to spend my vacation, lugging around boxes and furniture."

"No. No furniture. Just boxes. And after we're done...we could get a hotel room near the beach, lie out in the sun, go sailing maybe..."

"Now that sounds like a vacation. When do you want me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick arrived in Berkeley in the middle of May. Greg met Warrick outside of his dorm. He couldn't stop himself from nearly running toward the man and hugging him upon seeing him.

"What did you do to your hair?" Warrick's hand was running over Greg's blonde, brown, and green spiked hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"What happened?"

"Well, I dyed it blond about 4 months ago. And then two month's ago was St. Paddy's day, so I thought it would be cool to add green streaks. But I didn't realize the stuff I had bought was permanent, so....yeah. I'm trying to grow it out."

"And the spikes?"

"I think they look cool."

"Hmm." Warrick couldn't believe how good it was to see Greg, bad hair and all. Berkeley had treated Greg well. He'd filled out a little since the last time Warrick saw him, adding muscle to his lean form. His skin tan. Eyes brighter, happier. Hell of a lot happier than when Warrick saw them last. "So, let's get this work out of the way."

XXXXXXXXX

It only took two trips to move Greg's things. Once they were done they checked into the hotel room with the intention of relaxing and catching up before going out to find something to eat. Warrick wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with Greg, but he'd made a promise to himself. Just friends. Things were already complicated between them; he didn't need to make it worse. Greg though, apparently didn't get the memo. Within seconds of closing the door, Warrick's back was against it, Greg's lips brushing against his jaw. "Wanted to do this all day. Please, Rick." Warrick had never been very good at saying no to Greg. He moved his face a little so their lips connected.

They spent the night getting physically reacquainted, and Warrick couldn't help but notice that Greg had learned a few things in their time apart. But, hell, so had Warrick. The next morning, he stood on the balcony in a pair of linen pants. He was leaning on the railing, looking down at the beach. It was still early, but a crowd was starting to gather.

Greg came out to join him with a sheet wrapped around his hips and held up by his hand. The spikes in his hair were gone, replaced by messy bed head. Greg looked at the sight before him. The sun shining down on caramel colored skin. Near-transparent pants riding low on hips. Greg swore sometimes Warrick looked more god-like than human. Little did he know Warrick had spent the morning thinking about how he'd received a gift from God in Greg. No matter the status of their relationship, Warrick would always be grateful for Greg's presence in his life. Greg dropped a kiss on the smooth back before him. "You've spoiled me, you know."

Warrick turned around, "and how's that?"

"All the other guys..." Greg did a meaningless gesture with his free hand, "how's anyone supposed to compare to you?"

Warrick didn't want to think about Greg with other guys, so he kissed him instead.

It took a couple days before they were able to drag themselves away from the hotel. Greg had pulled a few connections and used a bit of the cash he had saved up from his part time job to rent a sail boat.

"Are you sure you know how to work this thing?"

Greg leaned over to kiss Warrick for no reason. "Positive. My dad made it a point to teach me." A half hour later, Greg was finally moving away from what Warrick thought looked like a mass of ropes, flags, and pulleys. Greg sat across from Warrick. "You know, I've never seen you like this."

Warrick's eye roll was hidden behind his sunglasses and lost on Greg. "There's not a lot of water in the desert."

"No, I mean this. Your mood."

"Oh, that. Well, this is me carefree. Like it?"

Greg moved to sit next to Warrick. "I love it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg was introduced to Alek by a friend. His attraction to Alek wasn't immediate. It was something that took time to develop. And if Greg was honest with himself, which he was, he was most likely more in love with the relationship than with his boyfriend. They ate dinner together almost every night. When Greg was in the library cramming, Alek would bring him take out and make sure he ate. He met Alek's parents after dating for a few weeks. They had weekly brunches with his parents, every Sunday. Greg spent Thanksgiving with his family. Greg knew all of Alek's friends and knew for a fact that Alek would cancel plans with his friends to spend time with Greg. Alek was his and Greg was still with him because of it.

Greg hadn't spoken to Warrick in months when he received a call one evening in January. Greg reached over his boyfriend of four months to pick it up. Greg's flirtatious tone was automatic. "Hey, Vegas. What's up?"

"Greg." Warrick's voice was thick and Greg immediately knew something was wrong. "Grams. She..." Warrick trailed off.

He kept his voice calm and level. "Warrick, babe, what happened?"

"She had a heart attack. She's in a hospital. They don't know... I didn't have anyone to call."

"Yeah. You did. I'll be there as soon as I can, babe. I'm gonna hang up now and see if I can get a flight out tonight, okay?

Warrick wanted to tell Greg he didn't have to, but the truth of the matter was he wanted Greg here. "Yeah, okay."

Greg hung up and was surprised to find himself blinking away tears. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Grams. He never mentioned it to Warrick, but he called Grams every other week, right after his calls with Papa Olaf. She sent him a care package every month. She was the only family Warrick had and she had accepted Greg as part of hers without question.

He called a cab for a ride to San Francisco International. The cab would be twenty minutes. He got on his computer and started looking up SFO's phone number, while he dug through his desk drawer for the emergency credit card his parents had given him.

"Who is Warrick?"

Greg spun around. He had forgotten his boyfriend, Alek, was in the room. "He's a friend."

"You called him 'babe.'"

Greg turned around and kept working on what he was doing. He didn't have time to deal with Alek. "So, I did."

"And you called him Vegas."

He found the card and phone number. "He lives in Vegas."

"Is he the guy that wrote you that letter in your wallet?" The piece of faded paper in Greg's wallet was more than two years old now. He'd spent his entire summer after senior year re-reading that letter, holding onto the hope that one day, some day he and Warrick would be together again. Things had changed and Greg knew he should have thrown that letter away a long time ago. But every time he tried, he couldn't. And now, it was just a mainstay in his wallet, like the snapshot of him and Warrick on Grams couch was now a fixture in his underwear drawer.

Greg had started pulling on jeans over his boxers. "What the hell were you doing in my wallet?"

"You asked me to get cash for pizza a few weeks ago, remember?"

Greg turned his back to Alek and continued pulling on his jeans.

"So you're going to see him."

Greg went to his closet to pull out a shirt to put on. "He needs me."

"We just got back to Berkeley, Greg. We haven't even seen each other for the last month with finals and winter break. He can't wait a few fucking days?"

"We'll spend time with each other when I get back." Greg pulled out his backpack, dumped the contents and started shoving random clothes and toiletries into it. He even remembered to grab a few CDs he had burned for Warrick.

"And I'm supposed to just wait here, while you go off to meet your...what did he call himself?" Alek's voice dripped with disgust when he continued. "Your first love."

Greg's eyes snapped up. "I called him that." His eyes went back to his bag and packing. "And I don't give a fuck what you do while I'm gone."

Alek had gotten out of bed and started pulling on his own clothes. "You know, everyone thinks you're so fucking smart, Greg. They'd all be surprised to find out what an idiot your are. Chasing after some dude that fucked you over two years ago just because he calls and says he needs you. That's fucking bullshit."

"His grandmother, the woman who raised him, may be dying. I think that warrants a visit."

"Bullshit, he's probably lying just to get you to visit him. A long distance booty call, Greg. That's all you are."

Greg was in Alek's personal space within two strides. Alek was shorter and smaller than him, almost petite for a guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, and spoiled like no other. Everything Warrick wasn't. He didn't even have the common sense to move before Greg grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? How fucking old are you? There is so much more going on in the world then your petty college drama bullshit." Greg's phone started ringing, signaling the arrival of his cab. "When I get back, I want all your shit out of this place. We're over."

Greg left and called the airport on his cab ride over. He managed to get a seat on a flight leaving in an hour. When he finally got to Vegas, he called Warrick. Grams was at Desert Palms and still in surgery. Not a good sign. Greg got to the hospital and found the waiting room Warrick was in. Greg sat next to Warrick silently. He tried to take Warrick's hand in his but Warrick was already moving it up to Greg's hair. "Your hair's a mess."

"I know."

Warrick pressed a kiss to Greg's hair, murmuring a soft "Thank you."

Grams was out of surgery within the next hour. The doctors said both Greg and Warrick could visit her one at a time for 10 minutes before they had to leave so she could get her rest. Greg went in last. He practiced smiling before entering the room. Looking as depressed as he felt wouldn't help make Grams feel any better.

"Warrick told me you were here, but I didn't believe him."

Greg smiled and hugged the woman. "You said I was family didn't you?"

"I sure did. I'm glad your here, especially for Warrick. You know how sensitive he can be."

Greg gave a small smile, knowing Warrick would cringe at being called sensitive. "Yeah, I know. You know, for someone that just had a heart attack, you're looking pretty good Grams." They both knew she looked less than a hundred percent, but Grams took the compliment in stride.

She shook her head. "It was just that damn Tae Bo. I was kicking and punching...my heart just couldn't take a second more--"

Greg couldn't stop himself from laughing. He managed to get a few words out between laughs. "You did not have a heart attack doing Tae Bo."

Grams gave a soft laugh. "No. I didn't. But I think that's what I'm going to tell the folks at church."

Greg sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Greg, honey, did you get your hair cut in the dark?"

He ran his hand over the half buzz cut, half mohawk on top of his head. The cut didn't turn out quite how he wanted it. "Yeah, yeah, your grandson already gave me grief over it."

"Speaking of Warrick, could you take care of him Greg? Make sure he gets home, gets some real sleep, and cheers up before he comes back here. I don't know if I want him back here if he's just gonna mope and look like I just died. Tell him I'm still alive and doing just fine."

"I'll see what I can do, Grams."

Greg left the room and went back to Warrick who was leaning against the hallway wall. "Come on, Vegas. Time to go home."

Warrick automatically shook his head. "I can't just leave her here."

"She demanded you go home, get sleep, and cheer up. Your negativity is bringing her down."

Warrick rolled his eyes but pulled himself away from the wall nonetheless. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

They entered Warrick's apartment and Greg announced, "one out of three. Sleep and cheering up are left."

"I don't think I can sleep."

Greg turned around to look at Warrick. The man looked dead tired. He wouldn't be surprised if he passed out as soon as he hit the mattress. "I'm sure a guy like you has massage oils somewhere."

Warrick managed to answer around a yawn. "Under the bathroom sink."

"Good. Go to the bedroom and get undressed. I'll be there in a sec." Minutes later, Greg was walking into the bedroom with the oils. He looked at Warrick who was lying on his stomach with his boxers on. "Still awake?"

It took a few seconds for Warrick to answer, but he let out a pillow-smothered "yeah."

Greg straddled his thighs and rubbed oil between his hands before starting on Warrick's shoulders and neck, which he knew would be tense. Within ten minutes he could hear soft snores beneath him. He dropped a kiss behind Warrick's ear and climbed out of bed.

He wasted time washing the few dishes lying in the sink, putting away the CDs scattered on the coffee table, uploading the music he had brought to Warrick's computer. He eventually wandered to the music room and picked up the acoustic Warrick had out. He started strumming the first song he memorized, a song Warrick had played for him nearly two years ago, during that winter vacation.

"You're playing our song." Warrick walked into the room and sat on the floor, his back resting against an unused amp. "You changed it."

"Made it better." Warrick didn't answer; Greg had improved on the original song. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"You've been up as long as I have. I'll sleep when you sleep."

Greg put the guitar away and stood up. He reached for Warrick's hand to help him up. "Come on." Greg didn't let go of his hand when he stood up, instead they remained joined at the fingertips as they walked through the apartment to Warrick's bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Warrick slowly undressed Greg, removing his t-shirt. Greg reached for his belt, but before he could undo the buckle, strong arms were around his waist. Greg didn't have to think about returning the embrace. His reaction was immediate. Warrick's face was pressed against the juncture of Greg's neck and shoulder. Greg felt a chaste kiss placed there and felt more than heard the words "thank you for coming."

"Of course I came. We're..." Greg didn't know how to continue. He would always be there for Warrick. It wasn't an obligation, a responsibility he had signed on for. It was just what you did when you...cared for someone. Greg pulled back so he could look at Warrick, so he could convey all of that without a word. Warrick gave an imperceptible nod and Greg continued, trying to lighten the mood. "Grams says I'm family."

"Really?"

"So, would that make us brothers?"

Warrick smiled and pretended to think about it. "Nah, that'd make us cousins."

Greg wiggled his eyebrows. "Kissing cousins?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"I did...we broke up before I left."

"What happened?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing important. Come on, let's go to bed."

Warrick nodded tiredly and got into bed, Greg joining him. Warrick spooned behind Greg and kissed the smooth shoulder in front of him before falling asleep. Greg stayed for another day, making sure Grams and Warrick would be okay. As he flew back home, he thought over the last few days. He couldn't believe that he made it through two days, shared a bed with Warrick, and managed not jump his bones. Maybe he was growing up. Maybe he and Warrick could just be friends. Maybe it didn't have to be complicated.

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg stayed in Berkeley in the summer for a research position at a lab. Jake was the lead singer of a punk band that played at a little club Greg frequented during those warm months. Jake was sexy, intelligent, and had a dry sense of humor. Jake invited him out to breakfast after one of his shows. Soon enough they were spending all their free time together. They had so much in common, more than he and Warrick ever had. They surfed, partied, talked into the wee hours of the morning. Soon enough they were everyone's favorite couple. Greg was in love. They moved in together in the fall, and Greg could honestly imagine being with Jake for the rest of his life. His relationship with Jake was uncomplicated. That constant ache in his chest, that consistent longing he had with Warrick didn't exist with Jake. He'd wanted Warrick so much, more than Warrick would ever want him and it'd hurt. Jake wanted him. They wanted each other. They loved each other and it was good. Everything Greg had ever wanted.

Warrick was busy working toward his CSI 2 certification. He'd started going to his old community center to help out with mentoring programs. And while doing that he was living the life of a typical bachelor. He hung at the bar with Nick, hit the clubs by himself, and dated a string of women and men. Nick called him Master of the 3 Week Relationship. While most of his relationships were that short, some lasted longer.

In fact, he'd been dating Lisa for 3 months when someone knocked on his door late at night.

"I wasn't sure you'd be home."

"Greg." They hadn't spoken in nearly 9 months. They hadn't seen each other since that January, one and a half years ago.

"Yeah...um...hi, Warrick. Do you...uh...have time to talk?"

It had to be close to two in the morning. "Greg..."

"You promised." Immediately, Warrick knew what Greg was talking about. A conversation, they'd had during that winter break so many years ago.

_Would you turn me away?_

Never.

"Hold on for a sec. I'll be right back." Warrick walked back to his bedroom and started pulling on clothes over his boxers.

Lisa turned to him from bed. "Where are you going?"

"I got called into work." Warrick couldn't help the lie from slipping out.

"Okay. Be safe." Lisa turned over and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Greg and Warrick sat in a semi-private booth at the restaurant.

"What's going on, Greg?"

He looked down at the fork he'd been fiddling with for the last 10 minutes. He shook his head, tried to laugh, and failed. "It's stupid really." He repeated himself. "Really stupid." He knew it wasn't enough of an explanation. "I guess I just...just needed to see a friendly face."

Warrick reached across the table and lifted Greg's chin so their eyes meet. "You have to look up to see it. Come on man, you gotta tell me what happened."

Greg nodded and looked around. "Can we...uh...go somewhere, more private?"

"Sure, you got a hotel room?"

He shook his head. "I came straight to you. I don't really have any mon--"

"Don't worry about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick checked Greg into a hotel, paying for two nights. They went up to his hotel room. When Warrick closed the door behind him, Greg turned around to face his...he gave a sad smile. "Vegas...I don't know how to repay you."

"You know you don't owe me a thing." Warrick toed off his shoes and climbed on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He motioned for Greg to join him. Greg climbed on the bed next to him, their legs barely touching. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or keep me waiting in suspense?"

"It's stupid. I was stupid."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Greg nodded, but didn't look at Warrick. "You know, before you there was no one...and even these past few years...there hasn't been anyone serious. And then I met Jake and...I can't believe I'm talking about this with you."

Warrick's hand went to Greg's knee and gave a supportive squeeze. "I know you have a life outside of what we had. You don't have to worry about my feelings."

"Jake...I loved him. I do...did...do...I don't know." Greg rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm so confused. I was planning a future with him, you know. We were talking about what we'd do after I graduate and I catch him in bed with a friend. And it's not even a one time thing. I find out it's been going on for months. And then I start thinking about it and wonder how many people knew. Replaying conversations in my head and all his friends had to know. Some of mine probably did. And I've been with him for so long." Greg choked on his words. "I don't even know how to move on and it hurts so much."

Warrick pulled Greg to his chest and ran his fingers through the blue and blond hair. "Shhh."

"I just wanted to see someone that wasn't a jerk and wouldn't lie to me."

"Hey, I've had my jerk moments and I've lied before."

"Have you dated someone for a year and had a three month long affair with their best friend?"

"Can't say that I have. I don't really understand infidelity."

"I don't see how I can ever trust anyone again. God, Warrick, everyone knew and no one told me."

"Did I ever tell you about how I dated my best friend?"

"No."

"Well I did. We met freshman year. I didn't have a lot of friends that made it to college, you know. We had chemistry together and she was the only person that gave me the time of day. I still had the lanky, awkward, nerd thing going on. By the end of freshman year we were inseparable. I bulked up over the summer and at the beginning of sophomore year we started dating. We dated for over three years. Things got harder when I started my job. The hours were tough. I knew we were going to break up, but I thought it'd be…you know, civil, friendly. We'd known each other so long. We just grew apart. Come to find out she'd been having an affair for 6 months. I didn't think I'd ever love someone again."

"Did you?" Greg thought he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I did. It was an accident, but I did. And it felt deeper and stronger than anything I had felt before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I guess that's the way love feels every time. That's how it felt with Jake?"

"It felt more...realistic."

"Yeah, I know what that's like too."

"So, who are you with now?" Greg wasn't stupid. There was a reason they weren't at Warrick's place.

"Her name's Lisa."

Greg teased. "Trying chicks again?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it."

"Yeah right." Greg's fingers traced random patterns on Warrick's shirt-covered chest. "So does it feel deeper and stronger with her?"

Warrick sighed. "Not yet. It could though. She's a great woman." And Warrick was lying. Because here he was in the middle of the night, lying in bed with an ex of sorts. Even more telling was the fact that he'd lied to her about it. Instead of just telling her that an old friend needed him, he'd lied.

Greg and Warrick were lying down their sides now, facing each other. "You know, Jake and me...it was never as good as...I wanted it to be...I made myself believe it was...but I just couldn't forget..."

Warrick didn't stop him when Greg kissed him. But he was the first to pull away. "Greg. This thing with Lisa...I'm trying to make it work." Another lie. After tonight, Warrick knew he and Lisa wouldn't be together much longer. But Warrick wasn't ready to jump into anything with Greg again, especially since he was going through what sounded like a pretty rough break up.

Greg nodded. "My timing always sucks, doesn't it?"

"Mine isn't so good either."

"Could you, um, stay here, stay the night?"

"Sure, we'll try to get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Warrick woke up the next morning, Greg was gone. In his place was a piece of faded paper that Warrick recognized. On one side was the Bellagio's logo with his scrawled handwriting from years ago. On the other side was fresh ink.

_Hey, Vegas._

I had to head back to Berkeley. Finals and all that. Hold on to this for me. I'll be back for it.

Love, Babe.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a little over a year before Warrick saw Greg again.

Warrick was walking with Nick toward the DNA lab to meet the new tech. Nick had been talking about it all day, grinning like an idiot. Warrick didn't know why he was so excited. They got new staff all the time. He turned the corner and saw Greg, his Greg, brightly-colored shirt, crazy hair leaning against a table.

"Hey Vegas."

Warrick grabbed Greg's wrist and dragged him out of the lab room, through the halls, into a restroom and into a stall, shutting the door behind him. He pushed Greg against the door and kissed him. Warrick finally pulled away when Greg started laughing. "Missed me?"

"A little bit."

"You have that thing I asked you to hold on to?"

Warrick continued kissing Greg as he dug in his back pocket for his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out the 5 year old piece of paper. Greg reached for it, but Warrick wouldn't let it go. Instead he joined their hands with the piece of paper in between.

Neither seemed to care that they were both on the clock, that people were probably looking for them. They were where they'd always wanted to be.

Together.

The End


End file.
